deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man X VS Metal Sonic
Bowserdude= X VS Metal Sonic is a What-if? Death Battle created by Bowserdude. XvsMetalsonic.png|Bowserdude Backgrounder (347).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon MS vs X.jpg|Simbiothero Description Mega Man X VS Sonic the Hedgehog! It's the battle of the blue battle bots! Will X take down the robotic hedgehog, or will Metal X-terminate the famed Maverick Hunter? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: In the distant future, robotics have advanced to great levels. Boomstick: So much, that scientists decided that 'Hey, we have heroes, why not make awesome advanced versions of them? Who cares about morals?' Wiz: And thus, these two robots were created. X, Dr. Light's Maverick Hunter of the distant future, Boomstick: And Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's Sonic ripoff. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to measure their weapons, armors, stats, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle! X (Cue Megaman 5 - "Opening & Title Theme"【Metal Guitar Cover】 by Ferdk) Wiz: Many years after Mega Man's last adventure, Dr. Wily had begun working on a new robot he claimed would be more powerful than anything imaginable. To protect humans and robots alike, Dr. Light had also begun work on his very own brand new robot, one he would give the capacity for human-like thoughts and emotions. He would be able to make decisions for himself. This powerful robot's name was X. Boomstick: But Light, having not thought things through, didn't give him any sort of programming so that he could tell good from evil. So what did he do? He went and sealed him up for 30 years in a capsule, putting him through tests to determine if he would be good or bad. Too bad he died before the tests were finished. Wiz: Many, many years later, a scientist by the name of Dr. Cain had discovered X's capsule, along with Light's notes on not waking him before the tests were finished, and had ignored them, releasing X from his stasis. Boomstick: And, fortunately for him, X wasn't out for blood yet. What a waste. Wiz: Realizing the potential X had, Dr. Cain made an entire slew of new robots with X's thought capacity. Unfortunately, they didn't go through the same testing X did, and some of these new robots, dubbed 'Reploids', started going rogue and harming humans and other Reploids. These rogue Reploids were dubbed 'Mavericks'. The government needed a way to stop them, and they formed a force of Reploids called the Maverick Hunters, and X was one of the first members. He fought alongside his fellow Hunter, Zero, and they formed an unstoppable team. (Cue Mega Man X (SNES) - Armored Armadillo Theme) Boomstick: Anyways, onto X himself. He's one hell of a robot, and he's got some kickass guns. His arm cannon, the X-buster, is three times stronger than the old Mega Buster, and it can charge up for a WAY bigger blast! Wiz: He can also dash and wall climb, something else the original Mega Man couldn't do, and like classic Mega Man, he has a variable weapons system. This allows him to copy the abilities of any rogue Mavericks he defeats, giving him a massive arsenal. The main difference being that X can charge up his special weapons to make them even more powerful! Boomstick: The Storm Tornado lets him fire a powerful gust of wind, and when charged up, it's Meta Knight's f***ing Mach Tornado! Wiz: His Homing Torpedoes lock on to anything, and when charged up, his Shotgun Ice lets him ride forwards on a frozen sled. Boomstick: The Magnet Mine can either blow up, or unleash a giant black hole! Unfortunately, it's not a real black hole. Wiz: Tornado Fang releases a torrent of drills, and Lightning Web can briefly trap and paralyze enemies. Boomstick: Dark Hold can freeze anything in its tracks, and if he needs a bit of defense, Chameleon Sting turns him transparent, and Gaea Shield blocks enemy attacks. (Cue Storm Owl - Mega Man X4 Guitar Cover by Lenny Lederman) Wiz: The downside is that, once again, his weapons have limited ammo. But if even if he's out of special weapons, his X-Buster can usually do the job. X also has several sets of armor that he can wear, increasing his defense, attack power, and speed, among other things. They all have unique effects, but they all share some common traits, such as taking 50% damage, air dashing, and a much larger charge shot. Boomstick: His armors can give him x-ray vision, allow him to FLY while being near invincible, and one of them even gives him ZERO'S KICKASS Z-SABER! Damn, with that much awesome shit, you have to wonder if he has any weaknesses! Wiz: Well, actually, he does. X is typically a pacifist, refusing to fight unless he needs to. This can sometimes lead him to be caught off-guard, captured, or defeated. Boomstick: Huh. Well, no matter how much he doesn't like blood lust, X is one badass, weapon-toting, super-powered robot! X: I'll finish this. Right here. Right now. '''I will defeat you,Sigma!' Metal Sonic (Cue Lava Reef Zone Remix - Sonic & Knuckles) Wiz: After being defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog numerous times, Dr. Eggman had decided he had had enough. After his Badniks failed repeatedly, he decided that the only way to defeat Sonic was to fight fire with fire. '''Boomstick: Or, in this case, hedgehog with hedgehog. Of course, being Eggman, he decided that the only way to do this was with a robot.' Wiz: His previous Sonic doppelganger, Silver Sonic, had tried, and failed, to get rid of Sonic. But Eggman was determined, and he eventually created a model that would try and do the job, and much, much more. Thus, Metal Sonic was born. His one goal? Become better than and destroy Sonic. (Cue Chemical Plant Zone Remix - Sonic 2) Boomstick: Being a robot Sonic clone, he naturally has a bunch of abilities that the REAL Sonic has, like super-speed, Spin Dashing, and Homing Attacks, along with lightning-fast attacks and reflexes. He's even strong enough to rip straight through metal! However, what he has DIFFERENT from Sonic is, well, pretty much everything else. Wiz: Metal Sonic can fly, shoot lasers, and has a very unique arsenal. His Black Shield is nearly indestructible, at the cost of Metal Sonic not being able to move. The Ring Spark Field is a powerful energy surge capable of burning through thick metal, but the power of the attack severely drains his energy and mobility. By overloading his circuits, he can perform his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, allowing him to reach speeds of Mach 5, but if it's sustained for too long, it can destroy him. Using this technique, he can even travel from planet to planet in a short span of time. Boomstick: He can fire energy shots out of his chest and arm cannons, and he even has extendable telescopic limbs! But his most impressive ability by far is copying his enemies. Just by looking at 'em, he can replicate any abilities of his opponents, and he can shapeshift in order to do it. Wiz: However, if Metal Sonic gains too much data or power, he can end up going berserk and transforming into several new forms, progressing from Neo Metal Sonic into Metal Madness, and then eventually Metal Overlord, a massive robotic dragon that can cause all kinds of destruction. Boomstick: Neo Metal Sonic can shoot lightning from his hands, along with a pretty big upgrade in speed and strength. Metal Madness is the middle stage of his ultimate transformation, and the Metal Overlord comes equipped with a flamethrower, missile launchers, wings, huge crystal attacks, and even Chaos Control! It's too bad that he's not nearly as fast in this form... Wiz: It's said that even someone with the seven Chaos Emeralds have a slim chance of beating the Metal Overlord. Which, of course, they did. Boomstick: You see, one day Metal Sonic decided to lure all of the Sonic characters onto Eggman's ship, where he had imprisoned the doc. He shape-shifted into harmless animals, and a few scans later, he'd stolen everyone's abilities, gone the robotic version of Super Saiyan, and pretty much destroyed everything, until Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had barely managed to overpowered him. Wiz: After these events, Eggman removed Metal Sonic's independence so he wouldn't betray him again, but he was still the cold, ruthless killer with an obsession of destroying Sonic. Metal Sonic is very strong, very fast, and an extremely dangerous opponent, with no mercy against anyone. Metal Sonic: Sonic...I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!! ' ' DEATH BATTLE!!! Who do you think will win? X Metal Sonic Who do you want to win? X Metal Sonic (Cue Super Metroid - Hostile Incoming) Maverick Hunter Base X sighed to himself. Sigma had, yet again, returned from the dead with a new body. How he did it, he'll never know. But what he did know was that he had another eight Mavericks to defeat. He looked up at the monitor, at the last remaining Maverick. Zero and Axl were off on their own missions, so it was up to X to defeat this final Maverick all on his own. The Maverick itself was an enigma to everyone, simply showing up one day and going on murderous rampages. X programmed in the coordinates of its, and spoke to himself as he teleported out. X: Alright, '''Speed Hog'. Let's get this over with.'' ---- Death Egg Zone Metal Sonic was confused. He had been assigned to oversee Dr. Eggman's reconstruction of the Death Egg, and so far, everything had been going fine. He had even gone on a little "relaxation" trip, but some pesky humans had gotten in the way. He disposed of them quickly. But a couple hours ago, he had begun to have gotten reports of an intruder storming the Death Egg, destroying Badniks and stopping production of the planet-sized weapon. He had originally anticipated it being Sonic, but the intruder gave off some sort of a mechanical signal. Curious at the stop of production, Metal flew out to the signal to see who the intruder was. But to his surprise, the intruder was some sort of blue humanoid robot. (Cue Final Boss - Sonic 3 & Knuckles) Metal Sonic: Who are you, and why are you trespassing? X: You must be '''Speed Hog'. I've come to stop you.'' Metal Sonic: SPEED HOG!? Furious at the moniker the robot had given him, Metal Sonic armed himself. X: Listen, we can do this peacefully, or we can-'' Metal Sonic fired a blast out of his arm cannon, which X just barely managed to duck under. ''X: *Sigh*. So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Let's get this over with! Immediately charging up a Spin Dash, Metal Sonic had tried to hit X, who simply sidestepped out of the way. He tried it again, to no avail. X: Uh, you're gonna have to do a little more than just roll at me. The Maverick Hunter then fired some shots out of his X-Buster. Metal Sonic dodged the simple shots, but managed to hit by the rest. Taking his opportunity, X went in for a quick combo of kicks and punches, sending Metal flying into a wall. Charging up a shot, X tried to finish him off, but Metal Sonic recovered and sped out of the way. He flew straight at X, whose Buster was still cooling off from the charge shot, and starting hitting him with blows from his legs and feet. X retaliated, however, and started fighting back. The two robots were trading punches, kicks, and energy shots like it was nothing, but unbeknownst to X, Metal was charging up a laser shot from his chest. Too preoccupied with hand-to-hand combat, X noticed too late that he was about to be hit with a point-blank blast. He was blown away by the force to the opposite end of the deck they were, on, and Metal Sonic went full out. Metal Sonic: Let's see how you handle this. Metal was merciless, attacking X with a combination of physical attacks, energy blasts, and head-on jet-powerd collisions. Charging up his Ring Spark Field, Metal Sonic flew towards X and was about to deliver the blow. He fired... (Music stops) ... ... ... (Cue Battleship Halberd (On Deck) - Kirby Super Star) And the electric field went straight through X without harming him. X: You think that's going to be enough to take me down? It had appeared that while Metal was charging up his RSF, X had just barely managed to equip the Chameleon Sting, rendering him intangible. Metal Sonic was still recovering from the recoil of the energy field, and X, taking the opportunity, reeled back and punched Metal straight in the face, sending him through a few Egg Pawns before hitting another wall. X switched to the Tornado Fang, and began barraging Metal Sonic, who was too dazed from the collision to do anything. When he finally recovered, Metal noticed something sparkling fell out of the wall, and was shocked to find out it was a Chaos Emerald. It appeared Eggman had been using it to power some of his machinery. X stopped for a moment, as he, too, had noticed the strange, shiny rock. Taking his chance, Metal immediately went for the Emerald, and absorbed it, beginning his transformation. (Cue Final Boss (Super Mario World) - Fortune Street Music Extended) X could only watch with a mixture of shock, horror, and awe at what he saw. Metal Sonic's "quills" had grown much longer and stuck out more, and silver streaks appeared on him. He also produced a large, red, cape, and his shins grew elongated plates as he grew taller. Dark thunderclouds appeared overhead as Metal summoned lightning into his hands. Neo Metal Sonic was born. X: Oh shi-'' But X wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Neo Metal Sonic aimed his hands straight forwards and shot two large bolts of lightning straight at the blue bomber of the future. Unable to dodge the electricity in time, X took the full blow and collapsed to his knees. Neo charged up a Spin Dash, and let loose into X, who was once again sent away. Neo grabbed X and dove straight down, sending X through multiple floors and layers of the Death Egg Zone. Each floor he crashed through delivered more and more pain, before X finally landed hard on the ground with a THUD, with heavy damage. Some of his blue paint was chipping off, and his eyes were beginning to cloud with static. Loose wires and spark began to protrude from his body. He quickly equipped the '''Lightning Web', and trapped Neo just as he was rushing towards X. The electricity from the web left Neo paralyzed and tangled up, but it wasn't doing much actual damage. X charged up a shot using his Hyper Crush, and fired at Neo Metal Sonic, blasting him away. Unknown to X, though, Neo Metal had taken a few scans while he was paralyzed... Neo Metal Sonic: Scans complete. Reploid data successfully copied. Rushing over to Neo Metal Sonic, X prepared another charge shot, but was shocked to see that Neo had somehow changed his right arm into a cannon, just like his own. X: What!? Neo fired at X, who just barely managed to dodge in time. The shot kept going and hit a wall, but neither of them payed much attention to it. X: How is that possible? You shouldn't have access to Reploid technology like that! Neo Metal Sonic just ignored him as he switched weapons, now using X's Homing Torpedoes. He fired a barrage of them at X, who dodged most and caused them to collide with one another, but was hit by the last one. Neo Metal delivered a swift kick to X's torso by stretching his leg out, and X was, once again, sent back, though not as far this time. X began to run in the opposite direction, his armor switching to a combination of blue, white, and yellow. Neo was confused as to what he was doing, but soon saw as X had equipped the Shotgun Ice '''and had created a frozen sled to escape faster onto the Death Egg Zone's lower deck. Neo was having none of it, however, and used his V. Maximum Overdrive attack to catch up to X. They were going neck-and-neck, shooting and dodging while going at extreme speeds. When they finally reached the hole Neo's charge shot had made, Neo Metal Sonic spotted it. Another Chaos Emerald. Still shooting at X, Neo Metal Sonic extended his arm out and grabbed it, but X had seen it, too. He fired straight at it, knocking it out of the hedgehog's hands, and they both watched it soared to the far end of the deck outside. Not wanting to risk X getting his hands on it, Neo Metal summoned more lightning from his hands, and fired. X was prepared this time, though. Realizing what his opponent was doing, he swiftly equipped his '''Gaea Shield and deflected the currents of electricity. Neo Metal Sonic did a spin dash towards X, who fired a Magnet Mine 'behind the approaching robot. The mine activated, and Neo Metal was slowly being pulled towards it. X took the opportunity to run to the Chaos Emerald, but Neo had an idea. He got out of the spin dash, and quickly shot at the Magnet Mine, exploding it. With his extendable arms, he reached past X, who was just about to reach the shiny emerald, and grabbed it for himself. ''X: No! Neo Metal absorbed it, and the power of X's data combined with two Chaos Emeralds was more than enough to begin his final transformation. Growing massive, Neo Metal Sonic grew wings, lost the cape and legs, grew many more appendages, and had finally finished his transformation into the horrific '''Metal Overlord. (Cue Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Solaris Phase 2) The newly created Metal Overlord shot fire straight at X, who was staring in utter shock and was too stunned to dodge. Finally escaping with numerous scorch marks on him, X tried firing a few charge shots with the Hyper Crush, to no avail. The Overlord may have taken each of the charge shots, but they were having no effect. The Metal Overlord then fired several large lasers at X, who had just barely managed to dodge out of the way just in time. X unloaded everything he had on the metallic monstrosity, but none of his Tornado Fangs, Lightning Webs, Magnet Mines, Shotgun Ices, Homing Torpedoes, or Chameleon Stings were laying so much as a scratch on the robotic dragon. X even tried throwing the Gaea Shield at Metal, which harmlessly bounced off. Metal continued to fire lasers, flames, and missiles at the Maverick Hunter, who dodged most of them but was still occasionally hit by a stray missile or flamethrower. X was looking hopelessly through his arsenal, seeing if he had anything that could hurt the Overlord, until he remembered something. He had a copy of Zero's Z-Saber. X was about to use it, but found he was far too low on the ground to actually hit the metal monstrosity. X: How am I going to get all the way up there? Wait a minute! Realization struck X. He had several sets of armor that he (and the author of this fight) had completely neglected until now. Picking one to choose from, X had his mind set. With a quick flash of light, his appearance dramatically changed. His armor changed from shades of blue into mostly white, while he gained yellow and blue plates on his arms, chest, and legs. His helmet sprouted 2 small fins, as two much larger wings generated from his back. X had equipped the Falcon Armor.' '''The Maverick Hunter went and flew up to the Metal Overlord, who had begun to sense X's plan. As X tried to slash him with the Z-Saber, the Overlord simplyproduced a large crystal, blocking each and every one of X's shots.. Needing to land a solid hit, X finally equipped the '''Dark Hold', but was a bit late, as more missiles and flamethrowers had hit him, sending X plummeting down to the ground. Just as the Metal Overlord had fired another large laser aimed straight at X, there was a large, bright flash of light. (Music stops) X had used the Dark Hold. Everything had been frozen in time. Everything, however, except for X, who was using one of his Reserve Tanks to recover some of his health, Flying up to the now-frozen Metal Overlord, X delivered many powerful slashes directly to Metal's face as the robot was helplessly frozen. When the Dark Hold finally wore off, Metal was unpleasantly surprised at the sudden amount of damage he had taken. So much, in fact, that his Overlord form couldn't sustain it and he reverted back to plain ol' Metal Sonic. (Cue Sonic Colors Music Extended - Final Boss - Part 2) Actually worried now, Metal Sonic decided it was about time to equip his Black Shield. Executing it, Metal Sonic proceeded to sit there as the shield surrounded him. To X's dismay, he found that he could no longer damage Metal Sonic with anything, including the Z-Saber. Until he tried the Storm Tornado. Storm Eagle's signature weapon had just barely managed to make Metal budge, and X had an idea. With Metal Sonic unable to attack as long as he was defending, X charged up the Storm Tornado, jumped above Metal Sonic, and let loose. The Black Shield may have been mighty, but even it eventually had to submit to the power of a fully charged Storm Tornado. Unable to reactivate it, Metal was helpless as he was picked up and spun around. The force of the tornado was so much, Metal Sonic's right arm was ripped off. And then his left arm. And then both of his legs. When the Tornado finally subsided, X was left looking at a head attached to a torso, who was sitting there, barely alive. Metal's dismembered body tried to fly into X, who simply moved out of the way as he had done at the beginning of the fight. Charging up one last shot, X let it loose, destroying the robotic hedgehog once and for all X: Gah... I've done it. It's finally over! '''Speed Hog' is down!'' (Cue Megaman X - Boss Defeated - SNES Music) X leaped into the air as he gained Metal Sonic's "special weapon". His arms, legs, and torso changed to a darker shade of blue, as his accents and highlights changed to black. YOU GOT: V. MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE Later, at Sigma's new base... X is seen running from Sigma, whose new body had given him large speed boosters. X: You'l never catch me, Sigma! Not when I shift into '''Maximum Overdrive'!'' KO! '' '' Results (Cue Weapon Get - Megaman X4 Music Extended) Boomstick: Holy shit! Robot brutality at its finest! Wiz: While Metal Sonic may have had some impressive abilities, like his shape-shifting, X held every other advantage. The hedgehog's shapeshifting and ability copying could only go so far before X managed to take him out for good. Boomstick: The poor robo-hog was outclassed when it came to raw strength. Sure, the Metal Overlord could pick up Eggman's entire fleet of airships, and Metal Sonic can tear through metal like it's nothing, but X once generated a blast capable of annihilating Japan! ' Wiz: Not only that, but by design, X is automatically superior to the original Mega Man, who held up Dr. Wily's castle, estimated to be at around 60,000+ tons, and that's lowballing it! '''Boomstick: X is tougher than Metal as well. Metal Sonic may be able to tank hits from the likes of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and has had his limbs ripped off before, but X has taken attacks from Lumine, who created and then destroyed a star! He was even straight-up impaled and torn in half in Mega Man X5! And remember that Japan-destroying blast from earlier? Not only did X create that blast, but he also ''suvived it. Wiz: Surprisingly, speed went to X as well. Metal Sonic has been shown to be able to keep up with Sonic, who's casual running speed is Mach 1, and been able to fly from planet to planet in a matter of minutes, but X has outran black holes on numerous occasions, and, once again, thanks to being superior to Mega Man, can keep up with Quick Man, who moves at an average at Mach 7. While Metal may have been able to copy X's massive arsenal, X still held the advantage in sheer physical stats. The best chance that Metal Sonic had was the Metal Overlord, but X is no stranger to fighting robots many times bigger than himself. And when it comes down to their weapons without any special transformations or abilities attached, the chargeable and customizable X-Buster is FAR more versatile than Metal Sonic's simple energy shots and lasers. Boomstick: It doesn't help that all the Metal Overlord really did was make himself a bigger target for X to hit. Wiz: In the end, X is simply on a completely different level than Metal Sonic. By copying his weaponry, all he could really do was delay the inevitable. Boomstick: I guess in the end, Metal was X-terminated! Wiz: The winner is Mega Man X. |-|Pistashio= Mega Man X vs Metal Sonic is Pistashio's thirteenth Battle. Description Interlude Mega Man X Metal Sonic Pre-Death Battle Death Battle |-| Sharaku Jr.= Mega Man X VS Metal Sonic is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr. It features X (Mega Man X) from the Mega Man X metaseries and Metal Sonic from the Sonic metaseries. Description Two blue-clad Robots made by brilliant scientists battle it out! Will X X-terminate Metal, or will Metal obliterate the Blue and Cyan Irregular Hunter? Interlude Wiz: When you're making a robot, you better make sure that they've got two things right. They're strong as hell, and they're blue. Boomstick: That's...oddly specific, well, here's Mega Man X, the Maverick Hunter from 21XX! Wiz: And Metal Sonic, Sonic's robotic rival! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Mega Man X Cutscene - Mega Man X Wiz: Dr. Light is best known for creating the original Mega Man, who saved the world countless times. Boomstick: Light knew that the future would need a Mega Man, so he began work on a super advanced version of Rock. He sealed him away for what needed to be 30 years to test its morality. Too bad he was too old to see the end, and passed away before he could see this new Robot used. Wiz: Flash forward 100 years. The year is 21XX. The heroics of Mega Man have unfortunately been lost to time. Technology hasn't advanced much. But one day, something was discovered that would change the world. For better or for worse.. Boomstick: So, this archaeologist named Dr. Cain was digging for something, when he comes across a secret underground lab left there by Dr. Light. Inside was a capsule, with a message left by Dr. Light. Inside the capsule was a blue android. Huh, I didn't know Samsung made blue phones. Wiz: Wrong kind of android. It was a robot that could think, feel and act on its own, the first of its kind. And his name...was Mega Man X!! Opening - Mega Man X3 Boomstick: Our buddy Santa I mean Dr. Light built X to be superior to the original Mega Man in every way. Dr. Cain reverse-engineered X to create mass copies using his design, known as Reploids, or Replicant Androids. Buuuuuuut...it didn't work out as he planned. Wiz: Thanks to a certain red robot, a virus was released, turning ordinary Reploids into Mavericks, rebelling agains their human creators. The main one, Sigma planned total destruction of all of humanity. X, feeling sort of responsible joined the battle against Sigma. Boomstick: X is equipped with a Mega-Buster Mark 17, or the X-Buster that X can manifest on either hand. With it, X fires compressed blasts of solar energy. He can even charge it up for massive blasts of energy. Wiz: He's also got a copy of his friend Zero's Z-Saber, a beam sword that can cut through nearly anything and can bounce back projectiles. He can also dash, propelling himself with short bursts of speed. Boomstick: And like the original Mega Man before him, X has got a Variable Weapons System. This allows X to copy the abilities from fallen enemies. But, it only works on mechanical beings, and not organic ones. Abandoned Memory (Mega Man X Style) - Mega Man 10 Wiz: X has gotten many many special weapons over the years. But we're mentioning only the best. His Speed Burner ability allows him to shoot a pair of fireballs incinerating nearly anything that comes near it. But X can charge it up to unleash a flaming tackle into his foes. Boomstick: His Chameleon Sting shoots three piercing green energy blasts. And, if he charges it up, it'll leave him temporarily intangible. Storm Tornado fires a horizontal gust of air that strikes several times. And when he charges it up, it's a massive fuckin' outward gust of wind that kills most enemies easily. Basically, like a giant tornado around X. Wiz: Like Mega Man before him (again) he also has access to Black Hole manipulation. The Squeeze Bomb is a slow moving void that sucks in enemy projectiles. And when it's charged, the void becomes massive, sucking in everything near it! His Soul Body basically creates a copy of X temporarily that doesn't even decrease X's power, damaging any enemy that comes in contact with it. Boomstick: His Tri-Thunder creates three balls of electricity that go in the air, and roll along the ground. And his Dark Hold completely stops time around him, freezing his enemies, and allowing him to move freely. But wait! There's more! His Goo Shaver fires blobs of liquid FUCKING NITROGEN, and when charged fires blocks of Ice that can do a good amount of damage. Nitrogen's temperature is a whopping -320 degrees!! Wiz: His Gaea Shield is a stone shield that'll block most enemy attacks. Ray Arrow is a beam of light that will pierce through enemies, and it can pass through walls. Yammar Option, one of X's weirder weapons, summons three Dragonflies circling around X, and can even throw them at his foe. But, X doesn't only have special weapons. When he gets serious, he busts out his armors. He's gotten several of these, left to him by Dr. Light. All of these reduce damage by 50%, and allow X to charge his Special Weapons. Boomstick: The First Armor allows him to use the famous HADOKEN?! Yeah! I guess Dr. Light liked Street Fighter. The Hadoken is a small projectile that'll kill anything it comes into contact with. His Fourth Armor allows him to perform an Air Dash for extra mobility, and allows him the Plasma Shot, a charged shot that strikes several times. Sigma Stage 01 - Mega Man X Wiz: The Falcon Armor focuses on X's mobility. Wearing this armor allows X to fly using jet boosters in his feet. While flying, X is completely invulnerable to all attacks, and allows him to use the Giga Attack, releasing a massive shockwave of power, causing massive damage. Boomstick: But by far, his best armor is the Ultimate Armor. This armor reduces damage by 50%, has the Plasma Shot, and never lets the weapon energy for Special Weapons run out. It also allows him to fly and use the invincible Nova Strike. This attack surrounds X in an invincible golden aura and is basically a strong flying tackle. X also carries around Sub-Tanks, which store extra energy in case of X running low on health. Wiz: But perhaps his greatest ability is his X-Factor. Powered by his determination or whatever, this has allowed X to regenerate from nothing but his metal core within a few seconds. Boomstick: Also, he's got an attack that looks strikingly similar to Domon Kasshu's Shining Finger attack...what do we call it?? Uh.......Shining Finger it is! This was able to damage first form Sigma with ease. Wiz: He's also got his greatest weapon. Yes, arguably even better than the Ultimate Armor. The Mother Elf. It's basically a living antivirus that can do a ton of stuff. It can heal X, strengthen him, and rewrite any machine's code. With it, X was able to eradicate the entirety of the Sigma Virus all in one fell swoop. Boomstick: With all of this crazy firepower, you can bet your ass X has done some amazing stuff. Let's start with the obvious. Mega Man X is superior to the original Mega Man, meaning the original's feats should carry over to X. The original Mega Man defeated Quick Man, who was fast enough to dodge lightning (220,000 miles per hour). He also lifted up a 60,000+ ton castle!! He's also tough enough to survive the gravity of Jupiter. Wiz: Original Mega Man can also survive the heat of the sun from Heat Man, and Absolute Zero from Ice Man. Mega Man also destroyed Sunstar, who's death explosion was equal to 7 trillion tons of TNT!! Boomstick: Okay, that's the original Mega Man. But X has got plenty of his own feats. He's dodged Optic Sunflower's Light Speed laser beams. He defeated the General, who survived a planet destroying laser beam, a feat which would take 57 QUADRILLION tons of TNT. Wiz: He's resisted Time Stopping effects from Zero, and he's quite comparable to Zero, who survived the Eurasia Colony exploding in his face, an explosion worth 100,000,000,000,000 tons of TNT! And X survived enough energy in his bod that would've destroyed Japan! And, he defeated Lumine, who collapsed an ENTIRE POCKET DIMENSION, INCLUDING A STAR!!! But as strong as X is, he's still got problems. For one, X doesn't like to fight. But he will if he has to. Also, since his X-Buster runs on sunlight, if he stays in dark places for extended periods of time, he might lose the function of it. But this is unlikely, seeing as he has massive reserves of it. Boomstick: Still, X sure has proved himself as one ass-kicking Robot! Metal Sonic Robotnik's Theme Remastered - Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog Wiz: Dr. Eggman was a genius. Plain and simple. His plans were massive. He would conquer the Earth with his massive army of Badniks. There was just a problem. Sonic the Hedgehog. Every time Eggman would try a new plan, Sonic always showed up to absolutely ruin his plans. None of the doctor's robotic creations could stand up to this speedy blue threat. Boomstick: So what was his solution? Make his own version of Sonic! But...bad...and...a robot. This was Metal Sonic!! South Island Theme - Sonic The Hedgehog (OVA) Wiz: Metal Sonic, unlike most of Eggman's creations actually turned out great. He's pretty fast, and is able to match himself against Sonic himself on several occasions. He was built for basically built for speed. That, and to specifically take down Sonic, of course. Boomstick: Metal Sonic is decked with tons of firepower. He can fire plasma blasts from his chest. He's also got the Black Shield. At the cost of moving, this attack will shield Metal Sonic from harm, and is completely indestructible. Wiz: But his trademark attack is his V. Maximum Overdrive. Wiz: Egh....wrong Maximum Overdrive.. Boomstick: Basically, Metal overloads his circuits to multiply his speed by four times, while also surrounding him in an energy field that damages all who touch it. Metal can also copy his opponents abilities with Copycat. HMMMMMM.....WHERE HAVE I HEARD THAT BEFORE?! Wiz: With it he has copied abilities like Silver's ESP, Knuckles's fiery Knuckle Slam, and even Shadow's Chaos Control and Chaos Spear. Chaos Control stops time, and Chaos Spear fires a ray of light that pierces foes. However, he can only copy specific abilities at a time. Boomstick: He's also obviously got Sonic's abilities as well. He's got a Spin Dash, where he curls into a ball and rips through his foes. His Homing Attack homes in on his foes and smashes into them, and his Spin Attack is..basically a spinning jump. Wiz: And, with the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, he can attain new forms thanks to all of the energy in them. His first one is Neo Metal Sonic. Boomstick: Oho..now this form..is really cool! In this form, he can melt and change shape to whatever he wants, can shoot lightning bolts strong enough to tear down towers, and gets a massive power and speed boost. Also, he looks really badass! Wiz: But if he absorbs enough power, he becomes Metal Overlord. He turns into a gigantic dragon like creature. In this form, it took the combined might of Super Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to take him down. As you can presume, this form is vastly superior to both other forms. Boomstick: I wanna talk about the firepower! I wanna I wanna I WANNAAAAAA!!! Wiz: Now, now, Boomstick.....go ahead. Boomstick: YAAAAAAAAY!! Metal Overlord can fire lasers from his mouth, shoot heat-seeking missiles, shoot gigantic chunks of crystal and can trap opponents. Huh..that was quick. Wiz: Anyways, Metal can handle himself pretty well. Metal can match Sonic's speed quite easily, and occasionally surpass it. Sonic's top speed is unknown, but in Sonic Unleashed, he can travel up to speeds of 3000 SPD. Our calculations (SPD means Japan's metric meters) say that one of his highest recorded speeds is 6,711 MILES PER HOUR!! Boomstick: And with his Maximum Overdrive, his speed would increase to 26,844 miles per hour, more than enough to escape the Earth's atmosphere. 32 times the speed of sound! Now that's plain epic. Wiz: And in one of his battles with Sonic, they destroyed a MASSIVE stalactite. We found that (assuming it's made of granite) this stalactite weighs 47 MILLION TONS! To break that would require a force of 200 KILOTONS of TNT!! Boomstick: Metal's also pretty damn smart. He once attempted to take over the world, all on his own without the help if Eggman. Sort of like Skynet except way cooler. Metal sure is one badass guy, but he ain't perfect. He was made specifically to destroy Sonic, yet he still loses fights to him quite often. Also, his Maximum Overdrive risks him damaging his circuits and causing serious damage. Also, his copying abilities only go so far. He can't mimic people's full potential. Wiz: Also, he can only copy one ability at a time. But, those flaws won't stop Metal. He won't stop until he's got you within his clutches. Pre-Battle! Wiz: All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!! Fight!! Abel City Why? X: Seriously, how does he do it? He comes back like, every year! Zero: Egh..whatever. This time, we've got new tech to defeat Sigma. X: I still can't believe he's back for the NINTH time. Sigma had just returned. And rather dramatically too. He hacked all of the billboards to deliver his message. He was back to target X and Zero specifically. He sent eight new Mavericks to fight X and Zero. Zero: But there's one thing that's weird. You know how Sigma sent eight Mavericks? X: Yeah? Zero: Then why are there nine total Mavericks? Zero pointed to the briefing screen. It showed an image of a solid blue robot. It had spiky quills on the back of his head and a jet like engine in its chest. The screen then showed a video of the robot tearing through Maverick Hunter Forces. X: All right. He has to be stopped. It seems he's the most agressive. Zero: I'll go after the others. X, you should take care of this one. X: Right. X then stepped outside the Hunter Base and teleported up into the sky in a blue flash of light. ---- Metal Sonic was having fun. He had orders to get the Chaos Emeralds. He had one, and he just found the second one after robbing a jewelry store. Then, a bunch of what seemed to be really advanced Badniks attacked. Metal easily destroyed them. He was making his escape through a place named Central Highway, blowing past cars. Just then, a blue light came down from the sky right in front of Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic: What the hell? The beam of light morphed into a blue android. Metal Sonic laughed to himself. Metal Sonic: Hmph. Another fool. The blue android spoke up. X: My name is X. Right now, you're guilty of theft, trespassing and several accounts of murder. Come peacefully and you won't be harmed. Metal Sonic: I have orders to retrieve these Emeralds and destroy anyone in my way. Don't try to stop me. X: If that's the case, you are now regarded as an Maverick, and I have no choice but to destroy you. Metal Sonic: Fine..you should put up a better fight than those puny robots. Metal Sonic then activated his jet boosters and tackled X!! He then threw X off of the Central Highway bridge, and dove after him! X regained his balance on the air and lifted his hand towards Metal Sonic. It flashed white, and X's hand folded into his arm. X's hand became the X-Buster. X then began to charge up energy in it and pointed his Buster at the diving Metal Sonic. FIGHT!! X landed on the ground underneath the bridge, causing rocks to fly upward because of the impact. X then pointed his X-Buster at the airborne Metal Sonic and fired his charge shot, sending a massive blue energy sphere at Metal!! Metal narrowly avoided the blast, and charged up energy in his chest cannon. He shot two plasma blasts down at X, which he sidestepped, causing small bursts of fire behind him. Metal flew down and touched down on the floor. He curled into a ball and Spin Dashed straight at X, tearing through the ground as he rolled. X saw this and grabbed Metal Sonic as he dashed at him. Holding the still curled Metal, X threw him up in the air. Metal regained his balance by using his jet boosters and curled into a ball again. Metal locked onto X using an auto reticle and used his Homing Attack to knock X into the ground. Metal began to hit X over and over while he was on the ground, but X kicked Metal off of him. X: He's strong. Looks like I'll have to get serious. X then charged up a massive blast using both X-Busters. X shot out two massive energy blasts!! As soon as it came into contact with Metal, it jettisoned Metal, introducing his face to a wall, crushing it!! Metal quickly got up and brushed the rock particles off of him. He lifted his hand towards X. Suddenly, X was surrounded in a bluish green field! This was Silver's Telekinesis ability! X: RRRGH! What..? Metal Sonic then slammed X into the roof of the bridge! He then followed up by throwing him downward and as X was falling, Metal slammed into him with a powerful kick, sending X into a column! Above them, the bridge rumbled. X got up and switched to another special weapon. X got up and punched Metal Sonic in the face! He then threw Metal upward, making him crash through the roof of the bridge. X then surrounded himself in a massive aura of fire, causing the ground around him to get charred. X leaped up out of the Metal-shaped hole in the roof and charged into him, bashing Metal with a Speed Burner. Metal Sonic: Arrgh! X then fired another blast from the X-Buster, but Metal avoided it. Metal began to surround himself in a crackling purple aura surrounded by small bolts of electricity. The air seemed to bend around it. Metal Sonic: V. MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!! Metal dashed through the air at X in the auta and crashed into him, sending him flying down towards the bridge!! X crashed into several cars along the way. X skidded to a halt and used the momentum to flip into a somersault and stuck the landing. X stared up at Metal, who was staring back. Metal activated his Jet Boosters and his turbine in his back began to spin. Meal began to charge up energy in his fist, engulfing it in a red flame. It began to shudder with power. This was the Knuckle Slam. Metal boosted straight down and raised his fist, ready to slam into X. X prepared the Gaia Shield and blocked the fiery punch Metal Sonic threw. Post-Analysis Next Time!! If there was a ScrewAttack Score.. Category:Bowserdude Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 1 Category:Sharaku Jr. Mid Season Fights